


Steal Your Heart, And Make It Mine

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn woo's prom over, M/M, originally for day 3 but got too busy oops, the boys do not like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Day 3 Prompt of Ardyn wooing Prom and making the guys pretty upset about that.





	Steal Your Heart, And Make It Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a lot longer than I had originally anticipated? This was supposed to go out on day 3 but I just got way too busy. And by busy I mean playing [King’s Knight](https://www.finalfantasyxv.com/en/kings-knight/) because apparently there _is_ an app and I’ve just been seriously out of the loop (if u haven’t y’all should seriously check the app out it’s pretty fun :0 !!!!)

“Who do you think that guy really was?” Prompto asked as he studied the coin that was tossed at them from the supposed “Man of No Consequence”.

“Don’t know, and honestly, don’t care,” Noctis huffed and trudged through the sand behind Gladio.

“Probably just a traveler who heard of the engagement and wished to attend. It would be wise to not dwell on it,” Ignis supplied with a more kind tone to his voice than Noctis did. Prompto slid the coin back into his pocket and quickly moved onto a different topic of conversation with Iggy as they made their way to the Haven.

\- - -

  
The next time that Prompto and the man meet is at a rest stop. The gunner spots the man inside the gas station as he ran in to use the bathroom. He was surprised to still see him inside as left, the blonde offering a friendly smile as they caught eyes.

“Why, I didn’t think I’d see _you_ again,” he smirked, placing the paper he was reading back onto the table. He extended his own hand for Prompto to take, “Ardyn Izunia,” he purred lowly. Prompto grabbed his hand, intending to shake it, but Ardyn had brought the pale hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to it. The blush that spread across the blonde’s cheeks was a deep scarlet. His mind short-circuited for a moment as Ardyn threw him another charming smile, “And what is the name of this here beautiful flower?”

“I-I, uhm— Prompto Argentum,” he rushed, his blush growing hotter and hotter it felt like as Ardyn’s hand kept holding his.

  
“What a beautiful name,” the older man grinned, “and what brings such a lovely creature like yourself doing out in the rainy terrain of Duscae?”  
  
“Prom, you done in there yet or what?” Gladio’s gruff voice called from the regalia. _‘Oh shit that’s right!’_ “We we’re actually just leaving— uhm bye!”  
Wow smooth, Prompto, real smooth. Once Prompto got back into the vehicle, he realised that a slip of paper had been slid into his hand.  
_‘If ever you find yourself in need of anything, don’t hesitate to contact me,’_

Followed the note was a number, and, as always, Gladio had to be nosy about it.  
“What’s that?” He grunted, which piqued Noct’s interest for some reason since they were both leaning over his seat now, “N-Notning! It’s nothing,” he hurriedly shoved the paper into his pocket, hoping to all the gods above that they didn’t see it.

The three of them gave him a look: Ignis’ of apprehension, Noct’s of disappointment, and Gladio’s of pure smugness. He tried making himself seem smaller to the other men, hoping they’d let it go. Thankfully, Ignis was the first to relent as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. They still had a lot of ground to cover between the Station and Lestallum.

\- - -

The group stopped at a haven, the rain and looming darkness causing the entourage to make camp until the rain relented or until day break. Whichever came first, really. Prompto was huddled in the corner of the tent with the heater, attempting to get dry and stave off any sickness that would enter his body when Ignis approached him.  
“Prompto, that man you were speaking with,” the blonde’s eyes widened in slight fear, _'fuck they saw the whole thing fuckfuckfuck—_ “Who was he?”  
  
“I dunno? It was the guy we met down at the Quay, said his name was Ardyn Izunia,” Prompto mumbled, he felt like a kid who just got caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. Ignis’ brows creased for a moment, parroting the name “Izunia” like he’s heard it before, but from _where_?  
  
“He didn’t say anything to you did he?” The advisor was pushing now, and Prompto thought back to the paper that was in his pocket, to the very blatant flirting that Ardyn had done.

“He was..” Prompto paused for a moment, “flirting? With me?” Ignis sighed. A mixture of both irritation from sound but relief in the way his shoulders relaxed. Who knew a sigh could contain so many emotions.  
  
“You didn’t tell him where we were going correct?”  
  
“Of course not! Iggy, I am _appalled_ you would think so low of me,” the photographer showed a sign of mock-astonishment. The two fell into laughter for a moment before Ignis apologised and left the tent to check on dinner. This time, it was Prompto’s shoulders that fell in a sigh of relief. He grabbed both the paper and his phone, truly debating on whether or not he should even continue contacting this dude. It’s not like he was bad or anything. Just.. eccentric. Aloof in his movements. Bold in his statements. _‘Ah, fuck it,’_ Prompto thought and texted him anyway. Really, what’s the worst that could happen from just _texting_ him?

\- - -

As soon as the sun was up, camp was packed away and the four men once again, set out for Lestallum. The drive would be about another hour or two, so Noctis decided to get some more sleep and Gladio occupied himself with one of his books. How that guy could read a _physical book_ while in a moving vehicle was beyond him. For the first twenty or so minutes, Prompto and Ignis made small talk. The two weren’t exactly besties like Noct and himself, but they were friends. Slowly though, the conversation tapered out. Ignis needed to pay attention to the GPS so they wouldn’t get lost. For another fifteen minutes, Prompto tried taking photos, but there wasn’t anything worth taking photos of. The lighting wasn’t the best yet, having things either be too bright or too dark, the oranges being way over powering as the sun made its way up the horizon.  
Instead, Prompto decided to play on his phone. He looked back over his shoulder, checking to see if Noct was still asleep (as if he wouldn’t be), and frowning a bit when he was. _‘Looks like King’s Knight is out of the question.’_ He looked through some social media instead, quickly growing bored with that. Then, a notification popped up.

**Ardyn:** _My, how I waited for your response. For a moment I was afraid I’ve scared you off with the way you bolted out of the station yesterday._  


Oh gods above Prompto didn’t wanna think about that right now.  


**Prompto:** _Hhhh gods dont remind me that i did that. I’m really sorry about that by the way!! We have to meet up with someone and we were hoping to make it to them but got rained into a haven._  
**Ardyn:** _That’s certainly no good. The roads can be quite the rodeo at night._

Idle conversation continued between the two. Prompto let it slip that they were on their way to Lestallum. Ardyn had explained his own knowledge of the city, the way heat seemed to radiate through anything, making the winters very humid and wet. Though the market place apparently had a great selection of fresh meats, vegetables, and spices. After about an hour or so, the conversation dwindled as Ardyn’s responses bordered on more personal things. He was getting too flustered and worked up over all the compliments and overall fawning.

They made it there shortly after Prompto stopped responding to Ardyn’s messages, which the blonde was extremely grateful for since he was able to take his mind off of that for a while now. They all met up with Iris at the hotel, but Prompto swears he saw a familiar head of maroon hair on their walk through the city. Maybe he didn’t though.

\- - -

Prompto could not believe his fucking eyes. Ardyn was there, at the viewpoint, _in Lestallum_. He shouldn’t have said anything, he’s gonna have to confront him and listen to even more of those sweet and nice things.

“Ah, my sweet sunflower,” Ardyn’s grin widened and he stretched his arms out, not necessarily for a hug but as a gesture, “I was hoping to see you here at some point,” as he approached, Prompto smiled and blushed. He looked away for a moment, and when he looked back Ardyn was right in front of him. “Are you free for a moment?”  
“I mean, sure! I was just walking around, taking in the sights. I’ve never left the Crown City before.. y’know,” Prompto’s expression fell for a moment, “But uh— yeah no what’s up?”

“I’d like to take you out,” Ardyn sounded like he was purring, “There’s a nice little café on the edge of town that has excellent food, but eating alone is so boring you know.”

Prompto was dumbfounded. He wanted to get food, of course, but.. this was being asked out on a date. It’s been more than a year since his last actual date! “Yeah! Sounds good!” _'Oh my god you idiot—_  
“Shall we then?”

Ardyn was definitely correct about the food. For a restaurant that’s fairly hidden, the quality of the food was amazing. Prompto ordered a traditional style curry which more than met his expectations. Ardyn ordered a simple club wrap and a salad. The blonde was reminded of a time when that’s all he would eat for lunch every day at school, and quickly went into telling the story to Ardyn. It was weird having someone be so interested in what he had to say, or be so attentive when listening to his stories.

After they finished and Ardyn paid for the meal (with no resistance from the younger man), he offered his hand to the blonde, “There’s something else you should see before you leave Lestallum,” that purr was back in his voice. A purr that made the blonde blush and send a small shiver down his spine. Ardyn offered his hand, and Prompto took it without question.

They walked back to the outlook, the setting sun making the disc look beautiful. The blue ethereal light shining bright— even from this distance. “It’s.. Ardyn,” Prompto let out a heavy breath and turned to look at the older man, mostly expecting him to be watching the disc, but those golden-hazel eyes were on _him_.

“It’s stunning at this time isn’t it?” Ardyn’s voice was barely above a whisper. A deep rumble that Prompto could probably feel if he had been close enough. Prompto hummed in agreement. His eyes didn’t leave Ardyn’s however. Not when the man stepped closer, or when his hand tucked the fringe of his bangs behind his ear.

Prompto closed his eyes however, when he felt just a faint brush of lips against his own, like he was being teased. If he wanted this, he’d have to do it himself. So, he steeled his nerves, brought a hand up to a stubbled jaw, and completely closed the gap between them.

“Prompto?” A voice called, a voice that was _not_ Ardyn’s. He could hear more voices, familiar mumbling, and footsteps ever approaching. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the other. Prompto gasped when Ardyn pulled away first. He chased those lips until their height difference finally showed itself. Ardyn stood to his full height as the others approached.

“Prompto! Dude we called you like six times,” Noctis huffed and finally addressed the full situation. Prompto was with that dude from Galdin Quay, and they were very close together. Noctis pursed his lips, and Ignis cleared his throat before speaking, “Mr. Izunia,” he nodded, before turning his attention back to Prompto. Gladiolus followed last, his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. Probably why Ardyn straightened up, even though he still fell a few inches shorter than the shield.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto mumbled, not sure who he was really apologising to. He was sorry to Ardyn for the end of the date getting completely ruined, but he was also sorry for completely ignoring his friends. They were probably worried sick about him.

“C’mon Prom,” Gladio’s voice was.. not exactly controlling, but there wasn’t any room to argue with him either.

“Oh, come now. I’m sure the boy can make his own decisions,” now Ardyn’s voice had a certain aspect to it. Somewhat.. playful? He acted like a puppy that just got a new favourite toy, “I don’t think you have any right to boss him around. Unless,” Ardyn’s grin only grew, but he didn’t continue his thought. Gladio’s frown only grew, his arms tightening up from where they were crossed over his chest.

“Alright, uhm.. it’s getting late,” Prompto spoke up, stepping closer to his group of friends, “I should get back to the hotel,” his hand moved down to Ardyn’s, his hand slightly catching the others before they parted. “I’ll text you later,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> the usual: [Timbler](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/) & [Twitshit](https://twitter.com/GrossMeme)


End file.
